Strange Occurrences
by FullMoon13
Summary: What happens when Forever Knight meets Big Wolf on Campus? Find out! Some violence. This fic is not finished, but I will probably work on it little by little. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter Title

All Forever Knight, or Big Wolf on Campus characters don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. I know Nick and Tracy are homicide but they go to Pleasantville anyway. I made them bring Natalie because what would a Forever Knight story be without her? I'm not making money off this either. (Wouldn't it be nice to take your favorite characters, write a story, and make money) HeHe! Now there's an idea!  
  
If you have a feedback please e-mail me at Compunut32@aol.com with the subject as Your Fanfic.  
  
  
Vampires, Werewolves, and Rituals Oh My!  
  
Toronto  
  
Nick was working at the station doing his least favorite thing. Paperwork. His partner Tracy was sitting across from him doing her share of complaining.  
"I hate paperwork," she moaned as a few heads turned in her direction.   
"Knight! Vetter! In my office now." Reese bellowed.   
Wonder what's going on now Nick thought.  
"I'm sending you to Pleasantville," the Captain stated "Some odd things have been happening there and they need to be solved before anyone gets hurt."  
"B-b-b-but…" Tracy started.  
"No buts about it," he said, " you leave tonight! Doctor Lambert will also be accompanying you too."   
Oh, greatNick thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pleasantville  
  
Tommy and Lorie were hanging at the Factory. Merton had stayed home to do some research in the Lair. And to watch Buffy on the big screen.   
"Wanna go to the cemetery?" Lorie suddenly asked.  
"U-u-u-umm…Nay!" he managed to say. Every time he went to the cemetery something happened. "Let's stay here for a while."  
"OK!" his girlfriend replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick, Natalie, and Tracy were all driving in the Caddy to Pleasantville. Tracy was snoring quite loudly in the back seat. Reese had given them strict orders that still rung in Nick's ears. Tracy and him were to patrol at night and call Natalie if something happened. Natalie was probably going to go around with Nick though because she had insisted on getting into some of the action.   
"Are we there?" came a groggy voice from the back seat. Tracy had woken up. Her question was answered as they passed a sign that said Welcome to Pleasantville. Now they had to find the Dawkin's residence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Honey!" rang Mrs. Dawkin's voice when Tommy walked into the house. He tried to sneak in but it was no use.   
"Yeah Mom!" came the reply as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped, noticing the two women and the man sitting at the table.  
"Hi…." he said and waved as he walked to the refrigerator.  
"Honey, this is Detective Knight, Detective Vetter, and Ms. Lambert," his mom said, "They'll be staying with us for a while."  
"Why? What happened?" he panicked. He could feel himself starting to wolf-out as his teeth got sharper. He hid his hands behind his back as they turned to paws with massive claws. He didn't wait for the reply.  
" Hi. Nice to meet ya! Bye!" he said as he ran upstairs.   
"That was odd," Tracy said, "Is he OK?"  
"He's fine…" Mrs. Dawkin's replied, "Probably just tired."  
"Your probably tired too," she said, "Let me show you to your rooms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toronto  
  
"Have you seen Nicholas?" LaCroix asked Vachon.  
"No," he said as he thought, "But Tracy said something about going to Pleasantville."  
Then that is where I shall go LaCroix thought.  
He exited the Raven and flew into the night air to the small town of Pleasantville. He had heard some rumors of odd occurrences there. It would be a nice vacation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pleasantville  
  
Tommy was at his locker waiting for Merton to show up. He had bad feelings about that Knight guy. Merton and Lori should know what's going on.   
"Did you see Buffy last night?" Merton asked.  
"No, I was too busy sneaking into my house and meeting some Detectives," Tommy replied sarcastically as Lori joined them.   
"You what?" Lori said in a panic, "What did you do now?"  
"Nothing, chill!" Tommy said, "They're gonna be patrolling at night"  
"Oh, Okay," said both Lori and Merton.  
"No, not okay!" said Tommy, "The Full Moon's tomorrow night!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knight woke up and checked out the window. It was just past sunset and it was time to go out and patrol. He wanted to ask some questions though. He knew to best person to ask would be Tommy, the Dawkin's youngest son. His mom said he had been coming home late at night, sometimes with ripped clothes.   
There's more than meets the eye with that boy he thought.  
"He's probably at Merton's," Mrs. Dawkins replied, "I don't know why he hangs out their, but I guess if he's happy."  
Nick had looked for Tommy around the house but finally had given up and asked his mom. She gave him this boy Merton's address. He left to go pay a visit to the other boy's residence. He drove the Caddy and found the house he was searching for. When he stopped he felt a familiar presence.  
"LaCroix," he stated in a whisper.   
"Is that anyway to greet your father?" LaCroix said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Why are you here?" Nick asked.  
"I thought it would be a nice vacation," he replied coldly, "And I heard of a boy who might be worth bringing across in this town."  
"Oh, and where does this boy live?" Nick said suddenly.  
"Here," Lucien stated matter of factly, "I will go in with you and meet this young boy.  
"Just stay out of my way!" Nick whispered only loud enough for only LaCroix to hear.  
  
Nick walked up to the door with LaCroix close behind. He knocked on the door and was surprised as a girl opened the door. She seemed startled as she eyed over both the men.   
"Does a Merton Dingle live here?" Nick asked her.  
"Yeah, freaker's in the Lair," she said, "Just come in and follow me."  
Becky led both men to the Lair and barged right in. Merton was researching something as Tommy sat in the chair tossing up a football. The door opening startled both as Tommy dropped his football and Merton jumped up and landed on the floor.   
"You have some guests, Freaker!" Becky told her brother.  
"How many times have I told you to knock!" Merton said to Becky as she left.  
Both LaCroix and Nick were looking around the Lair. Both were wondering where this kid got some of this stuff. Nick came back to reality first.   
"Hi," said the one that must be Merton.  
"Huh?" Nick said confused, "Oh yeah, hi, I'm Detective Knight and this is my friend LaCroix."  
The door to the right of the Lair opened and in walked a blond teenager.   
"Did you guys figure out what to do about the fu-," she stopped herself suddenly realizing there were others there.  
That must be Lori Nick thought. Tommy's mom had told him a little about her. She had said that the three had been hanging out together for a while.   
"Who are they?" she asked Merton in a whisper. Nick heard her though and he assumed that LaCroix did too.  
Tommy was the first to answer, "This is Detective Knight and this is his friend LaCroix."  
"Oh," she said.  
"Please call me Nick," he said.  
Nick had all of his senses heightened. He could tell the three were hiding something. Their hearts were racing like scared rabbits.   
"Oh..." Lori started speaking, "Have you heard of the Pleasantville Werewolf?"  
This got Nick's and LaCroix's attention. They listened as Lori told the story. After a while the two vampires realize what time it was and decided it was time to leave.  
"Let me give you a ride home," said Merton," I'll take Tommy too."  
"Okay, but LaCroix isn't coming he's staying elsewhere." Nick replied and shot LaCroix a look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy was at the Factory after school with Lori. He noticed that things had been too quiet in Pleasantville and was ready for something to happen. Especially since tonight was a Full Moon. He only hoped he didn't run into some certain Detectives or Nick's friend. The sun was going to set soon and he didn't want to wolf-out at the Factory so he suggested he and Lori go to the park. She understood his reasons and they left.  
They made it to the park just after sunset. Tommy looked for anyone and saw only Lori. He immediately wolfed-out. He didn't notice LaCroix watching from above as he let out a great howl.   
So there is more than meets the eye to you Tommy he thought as he flew away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick was out patrolling, getting rather bored after seeing nothing unusual. Natalie had insisted on coming and followed him. She heard a howl that made her shudder. They were walking along the park when a scream came to his ears. He raced following his senses with Natalie quite far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lori had stayed for a while but things got boring so she went to Merton's for a while. Tommy was still going around the park when he heard a scream and took off at a super speed to investigate. What he found was nothing out of the ordinary. For Pleasantville. A young woman was lying on the bench of the gazebo. Then Tommy realized who it was.  
"Lori!" he said and ran to her trying to wake her up.   
He looked around. He could have sworn he heard something. He looked up just in time to see something lunge at him. Tommy realized that the it was a he. He had glowing gold eyes and his teeth were long and sharp.   
Vampire was all that Tommy thought.  
"What did you do to her!?" The vampire demanded while locked in battle.   
Natalie arrived a few minutes later out of breath. She was stunned by what she saw. Nick was fully vamped out and fighting with something. Or someone.   
"Who are you!?" Tommy demanded to the vampire, "What did you do to my girlfriend!?"   
He had the vampire pinned to the ground and ready to punch him.   
"She's your girlfriend?" he questioned, pausing from the fight, "Then that means that your Tommy!"  
"Very good my son," came a cold voice from the shadows, " I knew you would figure it out."  
"LaCroix," Nick said.  
"What're you doing here?" asked Tommy.  
"He is my father," said the detective with now blue eyes and normal teeth.  
"Huh, what happened?" came a voice from the gazebo. Tommy and Nick turned to see Lori sitting up. Natalie was walking to Nick's side.   
"Yes and it seems that Tommy's a werewolf," LaCroix stated, "Quite interesting if I might say so."  
"Hey! You're the jerk that knocked me out!" she yelled at LaCroix as she came towards him to kick him. He stopped her thrusts with elegant speed. Tommy got her to calm down.  
"Maybe we should all go back to the Lair," was Tommy's suggestion.   
LaCroix took off to Merton's house. Nick flew carrying Natalie. Tommy ran to the house carrying Lori.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merton was startled when the door opening up as one of the men from the night before came in with glowing gold eyes. He immediately ran to the cabinet for his vampire hunting kit. He brought out a cross and watched when LaCroix backed down and hissed.   
"Stay away," he said frighteningly.  
"It's okay," Tommy told him as the four entered the lair.   
"But he's a vampire!" he replied.  
"Yes I know and so is Detective Knight," Tommy said.   
He was getting annoyed.  
Merton finally put down the crucifix when he saw Tommy's eyes flash yellow. It was a sign of frustration. He didn't need an angry werewolf in his company.   
"How is it you know about our kind?" LaCroix asked him.  
"We've had some trouble with vampires before," Tommy replied.  
LaCroix simply replied," I see."  
"Maybe we should talk," Lori suggested," Anyone want anything to drink?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what sort of stuff have you kids dealt with," Natalie asked with coffee in hand.  
"Oh, let's see…… witches, the Grim Reaper, Frankenstein, swamp creatures, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, soul suckers, a slayer, and other nasties," Merton said, "There are just so many, they start to blend."  
Nick sat there with his mouth gaping a bit. LaCroix just sat and didn't flinch.  
And I thought I had it hard he thought.  
"So, how did you become a werewolf?" asked Nick. Tommy knew the question was going to come up. It was a story he hadn't really told that many people.  
"Well……," he started,"the night before my senior year started I was on a camping trip. I went into the woods. I was bitten in my arm by a wolf and that's it. I've been looking for a cure since I figured it out."  
"Actually I figured it out….," Merton put in.  
"Have you ever met the one who made you?" Nick asked hoping he wasn't pushing it.  
"Yeah," he replied in a not too happy tone, " But let's just say I'm the alpha male in town."  
"So how old are you two?" Lori said suddenly  
"I'm around 770," Nick said.  
"And I'm over 2000," said LaCroix.  
Natalie checked her watch to see what time it was and could feel a yawn coming on. She panicked when she read 6:30. Tommy wolfed-down seeing the moon wasn't up. The two vampires and Natalie watched in awe.   
"OHMIGOD!" she said and everyone turned, "The sun's up Nick!"  
"We gotta get to school!" Tommy said.  
"Uh, Mrs. Lambert, you and Mr. Knight and Mr. LaCroix can stay here during the day," Merton said, still on edge.  
"That is very kind of you," Nick said before LaCroix could reply with a cold remark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LaCroix explored the Lair after Natalie left to get some breakfast. Of course Nick and LaCroix didn't need food, but they could use some time together. At least that's what Natalie had said, but Nick thought he heard a sarcastic tone.   
"Interesting boy," said Nick trying to break the dreadful silence.  
"Yes," came LaCroix, "I might just bring him across."  
"No you won't!" spoke Nick as his eyes flecked gold.  
"I will do as I please Nicholas," he said.  
Nick said nothing but explored the room as well. He started looking over the items in the cabinet. LaCroix was looking at the shelves, at the different jars. He looked at the assortment of books and settled on the bed with one called Vampirism Myth and Legend. He sat and read as Merton's snake crawled over his arms. Nick settled at the computer and started exploring the Internet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy, Merton, and Lori went to the factory after school before heading to the Lair to study. They played a game of bowling, danced a little, and got some stuff to eat. They decided to head back to the Lair for a group study session, but it usually ended with a fight about who was right or wrong.  
As they entered the Lair they remembered their vampire friends.   
"Oh well," Lori said.  
"Hi," Tommy said as he crashed in the chair next to the computer.   
'You have some interesting books," said LaCroix, "Very interesting."  
"Don't mind us," said Lori sarcastically, " We just gotta study."  
"What are you studying my dear?" he asked.  
"History," she replied annoyed.  
"Oh," was all that she received as a reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick was starting to worry about Natalie. She had come back with her breakfast and decided to go back out at about 3 and it was almost 5:30. She had talked with Tracy to see how she was and told her Nick was caught up with some work. Tracy had bought the story and went to get some sleep to be awake during the long night ahead. Maybe he was just overreacting.   
Where could she be? The vampire thought.   
If she didn't return by sunset he was going to look for her.   
Tommy was also starting to worry about Lori. She had gone out at around 3 and it as 5:30. He thought he might be overreacting but something told him something was wrong. He decided to get to Merton's just to do something interesting. Besides maybe Lori was there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 5:30 and Natalie had been walking around Pleasantville and decided to return to Merton's house just before sunset. So far she hadn't found anything interesting. She was still thinking about the last night's events and how werewolves really existed. If vampires did, why didn't she ever consider such a thing? She decided to go back to Nick, when she heard a scream down the alley. Without a thought she ran to see if she could help. She was rather bored and hoped to finally do something. The last thing she remembered was seeing was Lori being dragged away and the pain in the back of her head as darkness enveloped her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Tommy and Nick were in a panic at the Lair trying to figure out where Lori and Natalie could have gone off to. Neither the werewolf nor the vampire had heard from them after they had gone out. The sun had already set and the two ladies should have returned earlier. LaCroix had gone out saying he was tired of being in the Lair and that he was looking for some entertainment. Nick could only guess what La Croix meant by that.   
"Well maybe Lori's at the factory," Tommy suggested, "I'll just go look." "Wanna come?" he said watching Nick come back to reality.  
"Oh, sure," Nick said still trying not to panic too much about Natalie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy walked into the Factory with Nick close behind him. Nick felt a little out of place among all the high school kids. He scanned the room looking for anything out of place. He saw no signs of Lori or Natalie. He couldn't hear them either. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Tommy almost did a double take as he saw her at the table. Her hair looked beautiful and she waved at him to come over.   
It can't be, it just can't he thought to himself.  
He walked closer to her to get a closer look. It was her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lori woke up she could feel something next to her moving. She turned to see what it was and decided that was a bad idea as she saw black spots and felt a wave of dizziness.  
"Glad to know your awake," came a young male voice from her left, "we'll start soon."  
"Oh Yeah! You creep, my friends and some cops are trying to find me right now," she said, hoping it would scare him, "besides whatever your gonna do…what are you going to do?"  
"Well I guess I cold tell you since your are going to be dead…." he replied, "You are going to be part of a wonderful sacrifice. You and the two others will be given to my lord Draci. Then he will become powerful by feeding on the women of Pleasantville"  
Lori heard someone moan as one of the strangers woke up. No, not a stranger, it was Natalie. She seemed to recognize to other lady there.  
"What are you?" she Lori asked bitterly, "A sexist?"  
"No…. Not really," the voice replied, "I just want revenge on all the woman who have rejected me and will reject me."  
"Yeah! Well my boyfriend will save me," she said and hoped she was telling the truth.  
He thought about that for a second, "Only if he can find you in time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Tommy, " she said to him as she sat ion the Factory.  
"Hey! How's college?" he responded nervously. "I didn't know you  
were in town."  
Nick had his senses heightened still trying to hear Natalie's or  
Lori's heartbeat. Come to think about it, he hadn't heard from Tracy all  
morning. He wondered who this girl was that Tommy was so nervous about. He  
did hear a familiar person walk up behind him and relaxed when he saw  
Merton.  
Tommy was talking while thinking about the time when Stacey had  
been here. She had gone to college back east and he hadn't seen her for a  
while. Her being here made him even more nervous about Lori missing. Would  
other girls start being kidnapped? For the time Stacey was here this year  
she had come close to finding out his secret. He was deep in thought when  
he remembered about Detective Knight. He turned around finding him and  
Merton having a conversation.  
Probably talking about who Stacey is Tommy thought to himself.  
"So who is she?" Nick asked Merton.  
"Oh, Stacey," he said trying to think of how to explain.  
"Why is he so nervous?" he asked.  
"Well, they used to go out off and on, but she almost found out his  
secret," Merton explained.  
"Oh, Now I understand," he said, " but I believe we have go be going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lori woke up again she was chained to a wall in what looked  
like a dungeon. The pain was receding in her head as her fuzzy vision went  
away. The other two women were just waking up too. The kid was setting up  
candles around a oval stone on a block of stone.  
I hope Tommy gets here soon she thought.  
"The ceremony is almost ready, " the boy said, " Just another 45  
minutes and revenge will be mine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy stopped again and smelled the air. There it was, Lori's  
scent. He picked up on it and walked into an alley.  
"She was here," he told Merton and Nick. " I can smell her."   



End file.
